Los amigos no hacen eso
by YumiSebby
Summary: Definir su relación fue fácil... hasta que dejó de serlo. Porque no era amistad, pero tampoco era 'algo más'. ¿Esas cosas las hacían los amigos?


Sasuke llegó un día iluminando toda la habitación, y aunque aquello era habitual para Naruto, había algo _extraño_ en aquella luz. Más intensa. Más brillante. Más colorida.

—¿Por qué tan feliz, teme?— Incluso estaba sonriendo. _Sasuke-trozodehielo-Uchiha_ sonriendo. No es que el rubio tuviese alguna queja de ello, por supuesto, Naruto amaba la sonrisa del mayor, pero era extraño. Sobretodo ahora que había venido de la nada.

—Nada importante.— Fue todo lo que dijo, para después sentarse en el sillón color canela, al lado de su rubio amigo, quien no dejó de insistir por unos minutos, no creyéndose la respuesta del peli azul. Pero en algún momento, se cansó de repetir constantemente la pregunta de _'¿Por qué estás tan feliz?'_ , albergando una oleada de miedo en algún punto de su pecho. ¿Sasuke había conocido a alguien? ¿Sasuke se había enamorado? ¿Sasuke se había enamorado a primera vista? ¿Sasuke iba a irse a vivir con ella o él? ¿Sasuke...? ¿Sasuke...? Sus pensamientos empezaron a vagar lejos, sumamente lejos, hasta cosas que, realmente, eran imposibles, pero que a Naruto, ahora mismo, en el estado de pánico en el que se encontraba, le parecían más que factibles. Estaba aterrado de pronto, tanto así que no sentía ni sus manos ni sus píes, su cabeza latiendo a un ritmo frenético, y todo lo que deseaba de la nada, es correr y correr.

 _¿Cómo alguien, ante un aspecto inusual en una persona, puede dejarse ir tan lejos?_

—¡Dobe!— Gritó Sasuke, agitando la mano derecha frente a los ojos de Naruto para que así volviese de su mundo de paranoia.—¿Qué te pasa? Estás totalmente pálido. ¿Te ha sentado mal el ramen?— Se burló, pero al ver como los ojos del menor estaban aguados y su cara era de auténtico terror, se detuvo a sí mismo.—¿Qué pasa?— Había cambiado en un segundo, pues hasta que él llegó de nuevo al piso, Naruto estaba felizmente -o al menos, comunmente- jugando a _Far Cry 4,_ y bebiendo _Monster_ sin preocupación alguna, hasta que él llegó. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

—¿Me quieres?— Las palabras vienen de la nada, el rubio puede jurarlo, y casi quiere golpearse a sí mismo contra la pared mientras ve como la cara del mayor va cambiando hasta una expresión que él verdaderamente no puede leer. Sí, se habían dicho _Te quiero_ muchas veces, pero siempre con una excusa de por miedo, siendo ambos demasiado cobardes para enfrentar el real significado de esas palabras. Como cuando habían bebido demasiado, o como cuando se habían acurrucado en la cama de alguno de ellos, tras una sesión de películas de terror, o cuando la madre de Naruto tuvo un accidente de coche, y Sasuke estaba allí, para arrullarlo en sus brazos y susurrarle palabras agradables en el oído. Ellos lo habían dicho y escuchado muchísimas veces, pero nunca en una situación _que contara._

—¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?— El tono de Sasuke era bajo y temeroso. ¿De dónde había salido la pregunta de Naruto? ¡Es más, ¿de dónde había salido toda esa locura de situación?!

—¿Me quieres?— Repitió, en un tono bajo y nada seguro. Sus manos no podían estar quietas, moviéndose todo el rato en una especie de círculos que estaban poniendo nervioso al mayor. Sus labios temblaban, o lo hicieron hasta que Naruto mordió su labio inferior y Sasuke siente como su respiración se pierde en algún punto de ese gesto.

Ni siquiera piensa en lo que está diciendo, en lo que supone o en lo que su cerebro está a punto de hacerlo, simplemente salen de sus labios, como una canción incompleta a espera de una melodía que la acompañe, rota e insegura;

—Claro que te quiero, ¿no eres mi mejor amigo?— Responde, y a pesar de que todo en él grita que no podría haber sido más estúpido, es la mirada de Naruto, que se siente tan vacía y distante, que le hace saber que eso no es lo que _quiere decir._

—¿Soy tu _amigo_ , no?— Sasuke quiere buscar desesperadamente algo en el tono de Naruto que le haga saber qué está pensando en ese momento, pero le es sumamente imposible.

—Claro. Siempre lo has sido.

Naruto gatea un poco por el sofá, hasta posicionarse a centímetros de él.

—¿Y los amigos hacen esto?— Y de todo lo que es consciente el mayor tras eso, es que Naruto tiene sus labios, tan suaves y cálidos, sobre los de él, un tornado en la parte superior de su estómago y su piel hormiguea tanto que siente como se le duerme cada parte del cuerpo, desde las piernas hasta el último cabello de la cabeza. Cuando el menor se separa segundos más tarde -demasiado poco ha durado ese efímero contacto, según Sasuke- él sigue hablando, diciendo demasiadas cosas que Sasuke no puede, ni quiere entender. Él quiere volver a besar a Naruto, como ha soñado durante años. Él quiere que Naruto deje de hablar y que lo bese de nuevo, y como eso no acontece, es el mayor quien ahora se inclina y atrapa los labios del rubio sobre los suyos en un beso mucho más largo, menos tímido y, de alguna manera, mucho más mágico.

Siempre se había preguntado porqué la gente cerraba los ojos cuando se besaban, y él siempre lo asumía a un mero gesto que aprendes de las películas, en la típica escena demasiado cursi cuando los protagonistas finalmente se besan en un momento declive y todo se siente bonito, y _arco iris, unicornios y lo qué sea._ Pero ahora, Uchiha Sasuke tiene la respuesta justo delante de él, o mejor, sobre él. Es por la sensación de felicidad, por la tranquilidad que supone besar a esa persona con la que has soñado durante un tiempo, es como estar soñando y tener miedo a abrir los ojos y despertar de aquella hermosa fantasía. Ahora lo sabía bien, y _Jesús_ , de verdad que no quería abrir los ojos.

—No lo hacen.— Respondió Sasuke, con sus rostros aún a centímetros de distancia, sus frentes apoyadas sobre la otra y sus miradas corriendo desde sus labios a los ojos en un movimiento uniforme.

—¿Y entonces?— Preguntó de nuevo el menor, aludiendo a como ellos _quizás_ se habían besado alguna vez -algo que siempre había durado menos de uno o dos segundos-, acusando al alcohol, o a sentirse demasiado solos o a 'estar demasiado sentimentales'; pero ahora no había excusa para ello. Esta vez era distinto, pues ahora tenían que afrontar la verdad, y ambos lo sabían.—¿No somos amigos?

—O siempre hemos sido más que eso, Usuratonkachi. ¿No?

—Sí.— El rubio lo besó de nuevo, lento y profundo.— Definitivamente, sí.

Y después Sasuke se enfrentó al interrogatorio de preguntas, ambos abrazados y acurrucados en el salón, con el vídeojuego sonando de fondo. La respuesta era sencilla, la cosa más tonta del mundo: _Sasuke estaba feliz porque hoy, los tomates estaban a mitad de precio en el mercado._

Sí, era una cosa tonta y simple, pero al menos había desencadenado en algo precioso y mágico, algo que ambos llevaban esperando más tiempo del que podían contar.

* * *

Posiblemente esté más inactiva durante un tiempo por problemas familiares, pero aún así intentaré continuar con regularidad las historias que tengo activas ahora mismo. Espero que entiendan

¡Gracias por leer! 3


End file.
